Generally, a distributed transaction server, or a transactional services system, such as a Tuxedo server, can be considered a middleware platform that can be used to manage distributed transaction processing in a distributed computing environment. As an application server, the distributed transaction server can provide features such as containers to host business logic written in different programming languages. Additionally, the distributed transactional server can provide facilities to transparently distribute user applications across a cluster of machines, and to route and load balance requests both across different machines within a cluster, and across different servers within a machine. This in turn provides extremely high availability. These are the general types of environment that embodiments of the invention are intended to be used within.